


I don't want to be King

by Marilyn_Manson



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, No Timeline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thranduil just wants to have fun, Young Bilbo, Young Thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Manson/pseuds/Marilyn_Manson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil does not want to be King. He wants to have fun and go on adventures with one named Bilbo Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Thranduil/Bilbo in my life. And this idea won't leave my head so here. Excuse my bad writing though.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

He stared up at the ceiling of his overly sized bedroom and thought about how his fathee has been nagging at him to buck up with his sword skills and bow skills. In truth, he doesn't want to be King. He does not want to be like his father. Sure his name is Thranduil Oropherion and everyone respected him like he should be (just cause he can be such a bitch at times) but all he wants to do in this young age was to have fun. 

Unlike all the other Elves, he has to be trained regularly and learn politics and most of all, attend boring meeting conferences alongside his father which he hated so much because the boredom seems to stretch on for centuries. He does not want this. He does not want to carry the heavy responsibilities on his growing muscle shoulders.

He made up his mind then. He packed a small bag with some spare clothes, some lembas bread and the necklace his mother had given him. He snuck out his bedroom window that night, skillfully snuck past the watch guards and slip past into the dark forest beyond and not once did he ever look back.

*********

Bilbo Baggins, being a young carefree hobbit, loved to wander through the forest beyond Rivendell despite Lord Elrond's warnings. His Ada was always over exaggarating to scare him besides once his brothers realise he's missing they would come for him, or worse his Ada would come get him. He does not care despite all this, he climbed up a fairly tall tree and began jumping from its branch to another tree. He loved to jump from one tree to another quietly sneaking up on unknowing birds and then scaring them away.

After his fifth tree, another young boy caught his eye. He quietly made his way to the end of the branch and swiftly jumped onto the tree the boy was resting on. He sat at the branch and watched as the boy stirred stretching and yawning and scratching the back of his head. 

It was the most humanely thing he had ever seen an Elf do, even after living with them after all these years. When the boy made no move to continue on his journey he swung upside down from his branch.

*******

Thranduil does not know how, he does not it was even possible but he finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion in a patch of grass. Forcing his eyes open, he took in his surroundings, trees, endless rows of them was ahead of him and the sunlight was shining through them.

Heaving out a sigh, he dragged himself to a nearby tree and drifted off to sleep yet again. When he awoke, nothing's changed. He breathed out anotger long sigh and contemplated whether this was the right decision but there was no turning back now, he has ran too far, he does not where he was even, probably on the other side of Middle Earth. 

He rested his head back against the tree after a few stretching and breathed in the fresh air.

"Hey" and suddenly a pair of emerald eyes was looking at him that made his skin crawl, his heart skipping a beat and he let out a short surprised scream.

"Whoa whoa didn't mean to startle you there" the boy giggled and swung his body back and forth as he did so.

"How are you doing that?" He finally took in the position of the boy, he was indeed hanging upside down from the branch of the tree Thranduil was resting against.

"What this?" He pointed to his legs that were strongly holding his weight on the branch "I could teach you if you want" and with that he swung down from the tree landing on his bare feet with a gracefulness that Thranduil had only seen in Elves.

"M'name's Bilbo Baggins" he crouched in front of him. "What's yours?" He said beaming up at him.

His mind was swirling with thoughts he could not keep up with and his heart was hammering against his chest so hard he thought he might burst, though he does not know whether he was still in shock that this strange boy had scared the shit out of him or he was panicking that this boy might hurt him, he does not know.

As if sensing this, Bilbo said "Hey it's okay you can trust me alright? I only want to have fun and make new friends" he grinned slightly showing his teeth and Thranduil finally, after several days of running began to relax and extended his hand to meet Bilbo's outstretched one.

"My name's Thranduil" he said shyly, feeling his hand being firmly gripped by Bilbo's small but firm hand.

"That's a nice name, nice to meet you, Thranduil" the boy let go of his hand. To hear his name, being said by this strange but magnificent creature was downright...... arousing. It shouldn't be. Should it?

The boy was.. adorable. He had a pair of emerald eyes that glowed under the shadow the tree casted over him with mopy golden curls for hair that reminded him of honey. He had a cute button nose with thin lips and pointy ears like that of an elf. He was definitely too short to be one, furthermore, he had hairy feet like that of a dwarf but bigger. It confused Thranduil further. 

"BILBO! BILBO!" He hears someone shouting the boy's name then.

"Who's that calling you?" He asked, looking into the distance where the voice had come from trusting his Elf eyes to spot anyone coming from there.

"That would be my Ada" he said sadly, springing back up on his feet and climbing up the tree again so fast Thranduil would not have noticed because his feet made no sound when he climbed.

"Shhhh.. I love a good game of hide and seek with my Ada" he said chuckling then hiding his small self behind the leaves.

"BILBO!" the voice grew nearer and louder.

It took awhile but finally an Elf came into view.

"Excuse me, by any chance, have you seen a hobbit around here?" The Elf had long sleek black hair that hung around his shoulders. He was dressed in a green robe with a golden crown around his forehead. An Elf Lord.

"Hobbit?" Oh is that what he is called, he thought.

"ADA!" And Bilbo jumped from the tree, this time landing on the taller Elf causing him to jump back in surprise.

"Bilbo! There you are! I've been- How many times must I tell you not to go wandering off alone?" His voice was stern but gentle at the same time and Thranduil watched them, a sight he could never picture with his father.

"I'm not! Look I have a friend with me!" He protested untangling himself from Elrond's firm hold on him and pointing a short finger to Thranduil.

"And who might you be?" the Elf Lord eyed him then almost as if he was studying him.

Thranduil was somewhat embarassed, he was a mess. He has not had a proper bath in days and his clothes were dirty and had a few holes in them. His long blond hair was now covered with twigs and leaves from where he collapsed and here was an obviously respectable Elf asking him for his name.

"Ada, can he come home with us?" Bilbo asked.

"Do you have any home to go back to, young one? It's rare for a young Elf to be away from home alone, but you look like you could use some good washing up right now, questions will be asked later" he said politely and offered his hand to help Thranduil stand which the young Elf gratefully took.

Bilbo looked at him in awe "You're taller now" he giggled and ran to jump back up on his Ada's back easily and the Elf, to Thranduil's surprise did not even protest instead he wrapped his arms around Bilbo's legs to hold him. The sight almost brought tears to his eyes as he walked alongside them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond lets Thranduil stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: imagine Bilbo being ten here but because Hobbits grow slower than normal he looks five. And Thranduil is 15.

The walk back to wherever 'home' was to Bilbo was surprisingly quite far and Thranduil found himself even more exhausted than before. His legs ached and his body felt sore but all that seemed to vanish when a beautiful city came into view. A city he never laid his eyes upon nothing like back home.

"Here we are, Rivendell" Elrond spoke.

"Imladris.." Thranduil mumbled, he had heard and learned about it but never once did he see it. His father hated all the other elves and did not have any business with them. To him, Greenwood elves were far superior and he only ever mentioned Imladris once or twice in meetings.

"I know who you are, son of Oropher. I know how your father is. So if you told me now that you ran away I understand. You are more than welcome to stay, right Bilbo?" Elrond gestured to his back where Thranduil saw a sleeping young hobbit quietly snoring away.

"He has fallen asleep it seems. And thank you, Lord of Rivendell for welcoming me here." He shyly admitted his eyes fixed on the hobbit mesmerised by how peaceful he looked sleeping on his Ada's back. Elrond only returned what seemed to be a smile that does not seem to fully reach his eyes.

"Follow me I will show you where you can rest and clean up" And with that he and Thranduil walked in silence and the only sound he could hear was the distant music and singing from somewhere in the courtyard.

Soon the noise faded away and the only thing that filled the air was Bilbo's quiet snoring as they entered an isolated part of the city. Thranduil came to realise that they were at the far end of the city where the Lord and his family rooms were. 

"I haven't got a room set up for you yet, Young Prince. You can sleep in Bilbo's spare bed for tonight" Elrond said, opening a door to what looked like Bilbo's room. 

It was nothing compared Thranduil's vast room but it was cosy enough. There were lots of windows where moonlight was streaming in, illuminating the whole room. There were two beds one opposite the other.

"Looks like you have to be sharing with Estel as well, I hope you don't mind" Elrond said.

"Not at all, My lord. Your acceptance of me here is enough" and it was true. Thranduil was grateful that Lord Elrond has welcomed him to stay here.

"Yes, well. You can do a great deal for me. And also maybe learn a thing or two here whilst with Bilbo" He gently placed the young hobbit on the bed, tucking him in.

"There's a bath at the back where you can clean yourself up. I will get some new clothes for you" Elrond said running his hand through Bilbo's golden curls. 

"Thank you, My Lord" Thranduil said bowing down slightly to show that he was indeed sincere in his gratitude.

*************

Thranduil woke to the sound of laughter and usually that would have made him grumpy but this morning he thought he had never slept better. His body no longer ached and he was well fed the night before. He saw no reason in being angry at anyone this morning.

He opened his eyes and saw Bilbo jumping from bed to another with another kid and laughing happily when the boy tackled him to bed. The sight made him happy and he wished that he would have seen more of it back home. 

"Thranduil!" Bilbo exclaimed, pushing off the other kid and jumping over the bed to Thranduil. "You stayed" Bilbo wrapped his short arms around him and now Thranduil thought he could burst into tears. No one ever acknowledged him like this. They all either bowed to him or gave a smile to him and walked away.

The elves back home respected him yes, but all he wanted was to be like the other elves. To play whenever they wanted and do whatever it is they liked. Living as a prince was not all as everyone dreamed it would be. It was hell. First, you got to learn politics. Then, you got to learn how to fight to defend. Then, you got to hold yourself upright because if you don't, you're a messed up son and the King does not want a son like that. 

"'Course I stayed" he said finally, wrapping an arm around Bilbo. He felt strangely protective of the hobbit already. 

"Come, me and Estel are going to go on an adventure!" Bilbo chirped clapping both his hands.

"I got to go and wash up and train, Bilbo" Estel said sadly. "Maybe we can play once I get back"

"But… you're always away.. for the whole day" Bilbo's eyes began to water as he frowned at his friend, Estel.

"I promise, Bilbo. It's the full moon tonight" Estel winked at him and Bilbo instantly became happy again. "See you later" the boy waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

It took Thranduil a while to realise he still had his arm around Bilbo and since the Hobbit did not mind he pulled Bilbo closer to him. The hobbit let out a yawn and rubbed at his eyes.

"What adventure were you planning on going?" Thranduil asked, curious now.

The hobbit jumped to his feet and began bouncing up and down, eyes wild with excitement.

"Do you wanna come?" He said excitedly.

Just then, his door burst open and at the entrance stood an elflady. Bilbo quickly ducked behind Thranduil, hiding away from whoever she was to him.

"Bilbo! What time is it? And you are still lying in bed? Bilbo come out. Now!" The elflady said.

"Go away, Arwen" he threw a pillow at her that fell to the ground instead.

The elflady walked so fast that Thranduil did not see her move. One moment she was standing by the door the next she held a squirming Bilbo in her arms and walked out.

"You should wash up too" Arwen called to him. Laughing, he too got out of bed and proceeded to take a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot planned now. Sorry this took so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying and falling. Fun times basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that this story have some positive feedbacks. It's the only thing keeping me writing right now. I had fun with this chapter, I hope you will too. Enjoy :)

Thranduil headed down to breakfast along with Bilbo who was still sulking about the fact that he was ten and still get treated like he was three by his older sister Arwen. He was greeted by Lord Elrond at the table and he sat beside Bilbo who was still frowning at his sister, who seemed oblivious to Bilbo's sulking. 

That did not last long when a plate of fruits and other sweets were placed on his side of the table. He gulped down his plate like a wolf pup who hasn't eaten for days and Thranduil found himself smiling at the sight when Arwen demanded to wipe the Hobbit's face with a napkin.

He found himself wondering now what kind of a creature was Bilbo Baggins. He ate more than the rest of them and still stayed like he was malnourished. He wore no shoes and his feet were too big and hairy for his body. He had elvish ears however and his hair was short and very curly. Bilbo ran from the table when his sister failed to clean his face up, giggling away whilst his sister shouted his name.

Lord Elrond laughed as well and as if reading his mind he said, "Bilbo is a hobbit. A creature whose origins are not known. I have a theory though for I found Bilbo with a group of Men. Evil Men they were experimenting our elvish pure bloods on other children" he took a sip of his wine his eyes fixed on Bilbo's empty chair.

"So you're saying that these.. hobbits came from us? From those Men that put our blood in them?" Thranduil said, finding himself sick now at the thought.

"Yes. There are many like him who now live in isolation. He grows the same rate like that of an elf, perhaps he was given an overdose of our blood. He would not have lived, if I had not found him and the rest of them" Elrond explained further.

"I found him when he was just a baby, there were many young ones that were experimented on but they all died. His mother was given our blood to drink but died when giving birth to him. Those that survive, many who were already adults now live in the Shire" Thranduil really felt sick now he thought he could throw up his whole breakfast right there.

After breakfast, he went down the halls deep in thought about what Elrond had just said. The sun was bright shining over Imladris it was beautiful unlike back home where everything was getting darker and darker by the day.

He found Estel, a dark haired boy training hard with an elf. The elf was teaching him how to hold a bow properly and he failed everytime he shot an arrow into a tree instead it landed a few feet ahead of him. 

"I'm not good with a bow, Glorfindel" he said.

"Practise makes perfect, again come on" the elf replied patiently.

Thranduil was reminded of his own training sessions with his father who never was patient with him. One mistake and it was a whip to the back. No one would see him train, his father hated an audience with the way he was treating his own son. The scar still burned on his back, he had been quite young when he had started training and he envied Estel who could still complain and the elf would not even retaliate.

"Hey, you wanna go around the city?" He found Bilbo beaming up at him. Strange, he had not heard him coming but still he did not hear him come the first time they met anyway. Must have something to do with his bare feet.

"Yeah sure" he smiled down at him, the hobbit really did look like he was only five instead of ten. They walked Bilbo explaining where everything was. They bumped into his elder brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. His brothers however were the complete opposite of Arwen. 

The four of them all played hide and go seek in which Thranduil was the seeker and Bilbo was the hardest to find and soon enough the the kids that were nearby were all joining in. Thranduil laughed when it was Bilbo's turn to be the seeker and had found him behind a tree in less than a second. The hobbit then jumped on his back as they both went in search of the others which they easily found. Well, Bilbo found most of them anyway.

Bilbo and the rest of the kids then played tag with one another in which Bilbo was still victorious over the lot of them and Thranduil sat under a tree laughing along when Bilbo came and wrapped his short arms around his neck, falling asleep on Thranduil's lap.

The sun was at its highest now and it was time for lunch. Arwen did not join them this time, instead it was his brothers that sat at the table with him filling his plate with all kinds of sweets. The young prince was surprised when the brothers gave him some sweets too. After lunch the brothers left after giving Bilbo a good tickle at his stomach making the hobbit squeal in laughter.

Thranduil never felt happier, it was like Bilbo's happiness filled the emptiness inside of him and he found himself laughing along with Bilbo. The both of them then walked across the courtyard to far side of Rivendell where the was a huge sea that seemed to have no end.

"Come on Thranduil, take off your shirt!" Bilbo said excitedly as he took off his shirt and jumped into the sea. The Hobbit was struggling to swim and before Thranduil knew it he had already taken off his own shirt and swimming after Bilbo.

The sea was cool to the skin, cooling both of them in the warm weather. Bilbo hopped onto Thranduil's back as the young prince swam, careful not to go into the deeper parts of the sea.

"Go further, Thranduil!" Bilbo humped behind him, urging him forward. He prayed that Bilbo would not see the scars on his back even though they had faded.

"Hang on alright?" Bilbo tightened his hold on Thranduil's shoulders as the young prince swam out further.

Something tickled past his leg and he could not see what it was but Bilbo was laughing as he let go of Thranduil and fell into the sea. The young prince panicked but moments later Bilbo burst out of the water on the back of what looked like a half fish and half men creature. Mermaids, Thranduil thought. They tossed him into the air and Bilbo was squealing with laughter again doing flips as another caught him and brought him below the surface before tossing him again.

Thranduil stared in both amazement and awe before he too was being tossed by a mermaid and being caught by another then dragged under. Only Eru knows how happy he was at this very moment, being tossed into the air like as if he could fly before falling beneath the surface, the water splashing against his face. He caught Bilbo in the air with his arms and they both fell back into the water yet again, Bilbo still laughing forming bubbles underwater. 

They spent the afternoon like that until the sun began to set and the water had soaked them to their skin. They picked up their shirts and walked back to their rooms, Bilbo turning back to wave the mermaids goodbye and then leaning into Thranduil shivering and seeking warmth. The young prince was too happy not to pick up the hobbit in his arms instead and walked back to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i saw somewhere that there are indeed mermaids in Middle Earth though I could not remember where I read it from.


End file.
